A Dog Day
by Serpico1986
Summary: Just another day in the life of Marley and his family, The Grogans


**Here another random story on Marley ppoint of view, oi hope you likeit.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **A DOG DAY**

Watching Mr. John in the kitchen, it's the most hilarious situation to see, my owner certainly has many qualities, he's a good father according to the kids, a good writer, according to Sebastian and an excellent master to me, but works in the kitchen, is not one of those qualities ... well, at least for the kids and for Grandma and Grandpa. Since I am a dog, I love it when he goes to the kitchen, as there is more food left for me.

I remember when I was a kid he used to help Mrs. Jenny at the kitchen and almost always he burned or broke something and when that happened it was me, who won the banquet, spaghetti, lasagna, bacon, soup, and even healthy food came to my bowl and I loved it.

Although a lot of time has passed since then, Mr. John's skills in the kitchen have not improved, even though he is now, in his words, single father, he still continues to make disasters in the kitchen, like last week when he tried to make roasted potatoes and burned the stove and half of my tail. At least I managed to eat a good meal, based on potatoes.

_/_

This is our routine. I wake up in the morning with the annoying sound of the alarm clock, and Mr. John has to jump over me to be able to turn off the alarm clock ''Good Morning Honey!'' he says to a photograph and walk to the bathroom. I keep lying on the bed looking at him. One of the advantages Mrs. Jenny isn´t here anymore, is that I can monopolize half the bed without squeezing between my owners.

''Marley, get out, I need to made the bed'' he said patting my back ''go call the children for me please?'' I stare at him for a few seconds and head toward the boys' room. There, I lick Connor's face until he wakes up.

''Good Morning Marley, I'm awake'' he complained and I give a bark, waking Patrick. The boys sleep in a bunk and as Patrick sleeps on the top, I have to bark to wake him, I'm not as versatile as I used to, I cannot jump in the bed to wake him up.

''Good Morning Marley, I'm awake. Connor, let's get dressed, it´s school day!'' he say and I left the room.

In Colleen's room I do the same thing, I climb onto the bed and lick her until she wakes her up. This time, as it's the first day back to school for them, Mr. John shows up to give them a good morning, he's coming back to work, too, but first we have breakfast, it's show time.

Mr. John says pancakes are his specialty, but the truth is that nothing in the kitchen is his specialty and the twelve pancakes he tries to make, seven go to my food bowl. I'll take what I said, the pancakes were great.

Sometime later, the children appear and sit at the table and when Mr. John joins them, they try to compliment the food, as they always do. However, they always end up eating something else like cereal or something alike.

''Dad, could you pick us up from school today?'' Connor asked

''sure, need to talk to Arnie, I'm going to redo my work schedules and I'll pick you up at school, maybe I'll bring Marley along, what do you think?'' he asked and the children cheered.

''and me Daddy?'' Colleen asked a bit sad

''you my princess, since it´s your first day in a school, Daddy will take you and get you from school'' he smiled ''okay kids, let's get moving, the bus will arrive soon and I'm late from work'' he said.

After the boys left, I followed my owner all over the house while he did some things and helped Colleen get ready for school and that he did well. The girl also asked if I could take her to school, but Mr. John told her we would pick her up later.

''okay, everything ready?'' he asked and Colleen nodded ''say bye, bye to Marley and lets go''

''Bye, bye Mawley, see you afte school'' she give me a kiss and left with Mr. John.

_/_

Everyone leaves and I'm alone at home, it's not so bad, I know how to open the back door, I go to the backyard to sunbathe and take a dip in the pool, it's nice. After I dry myself, I go back into the house, I put my paw on the control and I turn on the TV, I am an old dog, that watches television when alone, I do not always understand what is happening, but at least I am distracted a little.

I wake up suddenly with the car sound coming and as promised, Mr. John is back, so I go with him to get the kids. ''hey old pal, you had fun today?'' he scratched behind my ears ''are you watching basketball?'' he asked ''I hope the Chicago Bull win this time. Okay, now, what about a walk before we get the kids, just the two of us like the old days'' he said grabbing my collar.

Walking with Mr. John, honestly, it's not like the old days, now, we're just going to a park and while he's reading, I watch other dogs and other people go by, it's fine, but it's not like it used to be and that´s makes me sad

_/_

After the walk, we went to get the kids as promised and it was a lot of fun, they looked anomalous, both boys and Colleen greeted me and scratched my ears. We're coming home now and Mr. John asks the kids how it was back to school.

''it was fun, I already have a few homework's to do. Can you help me Dad?''

''Sure. And you Colleen? How was your first day? The teacher told me you played a lot'' he said and she nodded.

''I made a dwaing Daddy'' she said ''I tried to dwaw the Mawley, but it had no yellow pencil, so I dwew him blue'' she said and I look at her confused.

''that´s interesting Honey, can´t wait to see it. And you Patrick, was everything fine in your first day?''

''fine'' he said and something in his voice make me realize he was sad, still, Mr. John doesn't pushed the subject and talked about other stuff.

_/_

We got home and while the boys are going to do their homework and stuff, Mr. John helps Colleen put on her pajamas and get ready for dinner. Tonight he decided to make a shank and to my surprise, nothing was broken or burned.

I just hope that the shank is good for the children's taste. I was mistaken, according to the children, Mr. John had put sugar in place of salt and spoiled the food. This time, I could not even eat. And they ended up eating sandwiches.

As has happened lately since Mrs. Jenny disappeared, after dinner, Mr. John, the children and I gathered in the living room to talk and spend time together, usually at these times, Mr. John would tell stories of when I was puppy and it was cool to be able to remember that.

_/_

Late the same night, the children have already gone to sleep, I do my homework in the yard, and I return to Mr. John's room again, like all previous nights, Mr. John is sitting on the edge of the bed, something in his hands, whispering a few words, I do not understand and I jump in the bed to draw attention to him, who makes a gesture on his own forehead and shoulders, before turning and smiling at me.

'It was a good day today, was not it? With the kids coming back to school, it was really good and I'll still be able to cook right, you'll see '' He scratched my ears and I licked his hand. ''Good night Honey'' he said to a picture of Mrs. Jenny at his bediside table and went to sleep.

I did the same, tomorrow will be everything all over again.

 **THE END**


End file.
